Decadance
by Fyrerayne
Summary: Ten fics, five Drake/Josh, five Spencer/Freddie. Dec ten, get it? XD Rated from K-T


**A/N: Anybody on LJ will know about the meme. Put your music player on shuffle and write a snapshot for the first ten songs, for the duration of the song. I did this here but I took out the time limit, I just wrote until I was bored or it felt finished. **

**They're for the fandoms **_Drake and Josh_** and **_iCarly_**. They're all set in the future, the **_Drake and Josh_** fics a year or so and the**_ iCarly_** bits are three to four years in the future, except for number six. **

**They're all slash. You no likey you go away now.**

**They're also un-betaed and unedited. I don't claim that they're good. You see something wrong, you'll tell me right?**

**Disclaimer: Not my pretty boys, they belong to Schenider, that lucky bastard.  
****

* * *

**

**1.) Song: Not Gonna Get Us- t.A.T.u  
Pairing: Drake/Spencer (could be Drake/anymaleotherthanJosh)**

So maybe he wasn't Josh. So what? He was a warm, willing body. That would just have to do. Besides, he worked hard, he deserved a little fun every now and then. It wasn't like Josh wanted to be with him anyway, he'd made that perfectly clear.

So, what was wrong with him having some fun with this beautiful man doing deliciously wicked things with his tongue?

It wasn't like Josh would even care.

**2.) 30 Minutes- t.A.T.u.  
Pairing- Spencer/Freddie **

Thirty minutes was all it had taken.

Thirty minutes ago there had been a child -well, teen- sitting in his living room, now? Now the boy was a man.

Thirty minutes was all that was required for Spencer to make the worst decision of his life.

Thirty minutes to destroy everything he thought was right.

Thirty minutes to make him realize that the world wasn't quite as black and white as he thought.

**3.) Torn- Natalie Imbruglia  
Pairing- Drake/Josh**

Why did he even think he could trust Drake? How stupid could he be? Thinking that maybe the other boy could think of someone other than himself for a change.

That was really the only reason he'd told his stepbrother about his exciting news of getting into Princeton. But no, all Drake had done was yell about how Josh was leaving him and how he didn't love him. He promised to love him forever, to be with him until death.

When Josh had replied that just because he was leaving for college didn't mean they couldn't still be together, Drake had freaked. He said that it was just Josh's way of breaking up with him, that Josh didn't really want to be with him and really, he didn't know why he was with Josh anyway, he just thought he was so much better than Drake because he'd scored a thirty on the ACT the first time he'd taken it and Drake had barely managed an eighteen.

So, the last thing Josh had said to him was if Drake wanted it to be a breakup fine, it would be.

Then Josh drove off, got on the plane and hadn't spoken to Drake since.

Three months.

**4.) Vermillion- Slipknot  
Pairing- Spencer/Freddie**

Hearing the door click shut, Spencer looked up. There was Freddie, fresh from the shower, in nothing but a towel. Beads of water trickled down the boy's chest, disappearing under the low-slung towel.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your shower, Spence."

"No problemo, Freddo."

But Spencer's voice was too rough, his throat suddenly dry. Freddie just looked at him from across the room, seemingly in battle with himself. Without warning Freddie strode across the room and placed his still-damp hands on either of Spencer's shoulders, holding him in place. Before he could loose his cool Freddie raised up and pressed his lips firmly against the older man's.

The kiss was returned by a surprised Spencer, who quickly took control of the situation and wrapped an arm around the teen's waist, pulling him closer and soaking his shirt through. Spencer was slightly surprised at how tall the boy was, he was very much _not_ the thirteen year old kid that produced iCarly what seemed like yesterday. No this was a young man, a very demanding young man who knew what he wanted and was determined to get it.

Who was Spencer to deny him?

**5.) A Beautiful Tragedy- With Broken Wings  
Pairing- Drake/Josh**

There was nothing like the rush that came from a cheering, screaming, devoted crowd.

There was nothing like yelling into the mic and thousands upon thousands of voices yelling back at him.

There was nothing like having your name screamed by teenaged girls nearly hyperventilating just from being near you.

There's nothing like having someone tell you that you were their inspiration for becoming a musician, that you were the reason why they survived their break up, the reason why they're still alive today.

There's nothing like the adoration of someone else.

Unless they're your stepbrother, and they're adoring you in an entirely _un_brotherly way.

That's the greatest high there is.

**6.) How Soon Is Now?- t.A.T.u  
Pairing- one-sided!Freddie-Spencer**

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, Freddo. What thoughts you got bouncin around in your noggin today?"

"Uhm, well… see… Wait. You have to swear you won't tell anyone else."

"Ok, I swear. I won't tell anyone."

"I mean it Spencer. No body. Not even your goldfish."

"I swear, Freddie. I won't tell a living soul."

"…. Well, ok. IthinkIkindalikeaguyinamorethanfriendsway."

"Uh. What? I didn't understand a word of that."

"…"

"Freddie? Please?"

"I-I think that… that maybe I kinda, sorta like guys. Like, like them-like them. Well, you know not _all_ guys but you know, like I think I have a crush on this one guy and-"

"Hey, kiddo, breathe. Its cool."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I get it, I went through the same thing when I was about your age."

"Really? … It didn't ever… well, I mean… never mind."

"No, what?"

"Well, have you ever dated another guy?"

"Sure. Plenty of times."

"So, you don't hate me or anything?"

"Freddie, I wouldn't even if I wasn't bi."

"Yeah, but, I- ugh, forget it."

"Look dude, I understand. Really, I do. I've been there, it's scary and confusing. But you know? Its really fun and exciting too. You just gotta chill out and roll with the punches."

"…"

"You ok? I know what would cheer you up! Spaghetti tacos! I could totally-"

"FREDDIE!"

"I'm sorry. Sorry…"

"…"

"…"

"Look, I know I said I like guys too but, well, older. You're still a kid, kiddo, hence the name."

"…"

"Freddie-"

"No. Whatever its cool. I gotta go. Tell Carly I'll be by tomorrow to help with iCarly. Later."

**7.) Fully Alive- Flyleaf  
Pairing- Drake/Josh**

It hurt. Really it did.

Standing down there among the mass of jumping, writhing, sweating, screaming bodies, staring up at the one person on earth he loved above all else, his entire soul right there singing for everyone in this crowd.

Everyone but him.

The worst part? He'd brought it upon himself. The first call he'd gotten in months and he just had to go and call his brother a selfish prick who cared only about his music and himself. Hell, he'd even made the other boy cry. CRY! He'd made The Super Tough Rock Star cry.

That was just wrong.

Even now the vocals sounded a little flat and the guitar didn't have that same soul that he'd grown accustomed to hearing for four years.

"_DRAKE!"_ He screamed, fighting his way to the front, begging whatever deity there was that the man on stage would see him because he sure as hell couldn't hear him.

Chocolate eyes widened as the met his own and suddenly nothing else mattered.

**8.) Vermillion Pt. 2 (Bloodstone Mix)- Slipknot  
Pairing-Spencer/Freddie**

Their lips met for the fifth time in as many minutes. The smaller boy was writhing under him already in barely contained lust, it took all of his will power to keep his hands in a more appropriate area. What they were doing was already illegal enough, it didn't need to get any worse.

But, oh _God_ was it amazing. He didn't know the boy tasted so sweet and soft. He didn't have a clue Freddie could make those sounds. And he most definitely had no earthly idea that a simple kiss could be so… so powerful.

Somehow the boy managed to be needy and innocent and vulnerable and controlling and in charge all at the same time while making Spencer want more, more _more_. And dammit he was making this so hard.

**9.) 1979- Smashing Pumpkins  
Pairing- Drake/Josh**

When Drake pulled Josh from the clutches of the security guards the first thing he'd done was punch him right in the mouth. Right after that he'd claimed those same bleeding lips for his own.

He dragged a still stunned Josh down the hall to his room where everyone was waiting to schmooze and mingle. Promptly throwing them all out, fifteen minutes later they'd been under and on and in and around and trading insults and punches and kisses and making up and making love.

There was a flurry of fists and kisses. Apologies were given as whispers accompanied by the most sincere making up that they could think of. Intimate gestures were traded and cycled from loving caresses to angry bites.

Come morning they were everything that they had been and much more. Nothing had changed between them except for who they were.

**10.) Hey You- The Exies  
Pairing- Spencer/Freddie**

Sam never knocked before entering the Shay's apartment. She'd never needed a reason to. She'd always just walked right in, after all, it was more of a home to her than her own house.

So one day when she'd pulled her key from her pocket and threw open the door, expecting Spencer to be doing something crazy… she wasn't exactly let down.

It was just that he was in the middle of something "crazy" that was totally un-Spencer.

Like mackin on one of her best friends.

And it appeared as if both parties were enjoying it greatly.

Freddie was straddling Spencer's lap, very much in control of the situation, Spencer didn't seem to mind it one bit, either, judging from the way his hand was tangled in the back of Freddie's hair and the fingertips dipping just a teeny bit too low for propriety under the waistband of the younger boy's jeans.

Freddie wasn't exactly shy either. He was grinding down into the older man in a very, very nasty way that, really, Sam only thought existed in skin flicks.

The were so busy she could've just backed out the door and locked it back, acting as if she'd never seen anything and nobody would've been any the wiser. But, the moment she chose to take a step back was when Freddie decided to move from Spencer's mouth to his neck. In that moment Spencer had opened his eyes just enough to glance something that definitely shouldn't be there.

Just as he was going to say something, she turned and slammed the door shut behind her.

Maybe she would start knocking from now on.


End file.
